Le Vrai Côté des Choses
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Et si Theo avait réussi son pari et s'était fait sa place dans la meute ? À la mort des Médecins de l'Horreur, Stiles est désormais Le monstre. Scott lui tourne le dos, mais cela n'a rien de surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a jamais été chanceux côté relations. En dernier recours, il se lance, parce que malgré tout, il y a toujours eu une tension entre lui et Derek... /Post S05E09/


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Merci à MlleHeathcliff qui, déjà, corrigeait mes textes en octobre 2016 ! *hoooooo*

Note auteure : un vieux OS que j'ai écrit à mes débuts sur FF et que je n'ai jamais eu la force de finir, parce que "voilà". Comme je ne le ferai sans doute jamais, autant le poster pour vous faire profiter du peu que l'on peut en tirer... À vos risques et périls.

* * *

— Tu sais quoi ? Oublie !

Stiles se précipite vers la porte, maigre tentative de prendre la fuite puisqu'il a un surhomme à ses trousses. Ce dernier le stoppe net, une poigne ferme sur son épaule, et le retourne d'un coup. Il y a toute la pitié du monde dans ses grands yeux ni trop verts ni trop gris. C'est douloureux de le constater, au point que le lycéen s'en étonne. Il ne s'imaginait pas si sérieux en venant lui poser la question fatale — pour en définitive régurgiter la totalité de son mal-être —, l'idée avait germé comme ça après tout. Alors, pourquoi cette boule exacerbée au fond de sa gorge ? La conséquence de son ego bafoué pour l'énième fois par un mémorable râteau ?

Au loin, l'orage gronde et la pression dont se charge l'atmosphère éponge la moiteur des murs. La pointe de ses mèches ne sèche pas, elle dégouline contre sa nuque et lui attire un frisson. Dans les faits, il connaît la vraie source du problème, il a été confronté assez à elle pour ne plus y être étranger ; il se dispute intérieurement avec sa solitude. Elle est ancrée en lui comme une seconde peau, un être qui grandit et pompe son oxygène jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Un être qu'il a libéré pleinement en proie au Nogitsune et maintenant, il est démuni, appelle vainement à l'aide dans l'attente de la contenir. Il souhaite être rassuré par n'importe quel moyen, n'importe qui, mais il n'y a plus personne, plus de Lydia, plus de Malia, plus de Scott... Même pas Derek.

Pour preuve, en face de lui, l'ancien chef de meute reste de marbre. Il a l'échine droite, donne du fil à retordre aux statues en fonte des musées et rend le silence bruyant. Il exulte le rejet, le refus d'être touché. Un cœur qui n'est pas à prendre, une âme que l'on ne peut percer, une colonne de pierre poreuse. Il est acerbe, allergique, il juge l'humain fétiche en corps étranger et ce dernier se heurte à son esprit carré comme un vulgaire insecte contre le revêtement d'un pare-brise. À travers ses yeux de loup, il n'y a pas de place pour la compassion, pour les souvenirs d'un monde meilleur. C'est un mur qui se dresse face à l'inconnu.

Stiles se surprend être l'envahisseur vil qui pénètre son royaume inhumain.

Toutefois, à l'instar de ce que cet hypersensible s'imagine — soit un échec cuisant —, Derek manque seulement de mots aux pensées qui l'assaillent. Et même si sa bouche reste indéniablement muette, il est à des années-lumière d'être indifférent ou de vouloir se montrer froid. De nature prudente, il entreprend lentement d'avaler les informations qui lui ont été balancées à la figure plus tôt. Toutes ; des excuses bredouillées aux sanglots, en passant par les remontrances, les actes justifiés, mais injustes, et les désirs inavouables. Il veut capter le moindre son, le décortiquer et le comprendre, car cette fois, il ne s'agit pas que d'une véritable déclaration à la Stilinski, mais de quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, il le ressent ainsi. Une certaine justesse au milieu du chaos qu'à causer le garçon en débarquant à l'improviste chez lui. Au fond de ses tripes, une voix lui hurle de ne pas passer à côté. S'il en perd une miette, il aura l'impression de se perdre lui-même. Puis, de perdre Stiles, l'ancien, vulnérable, fragile, doux Stiles.

Les mots ricochent dans sa tête en un millier d'échos et deux grands yeux marron le dévisagent dans la pénombre. Ils sont emplis d'un sens qui lui échappe, le déconcerte, le met mal à l'aise et pourtant, ce regard le gonfle d'une formidable bienveillance. La spontanéité, la sincérité, la flamme, toutes ces émotions pures qui se sont éveillées à l'instant, qui s'éveillent encore en l'humain à travers un simple contact visuel, le clouent sur place. Il se les prend droit dans la figure, remarque soudain le quiproquo qu'il a peut-être alimenté à tort, les craintes peut-être infondées de la meute dont il s'est lui aussi laissé convaincre. Stiles est là, devant lui. Le vrai. Celui d'autrefois. Celui qui n'est a priori plus. Celui qu'ils avaient perdu, qu' _il_ s'était étonné de perdre.

Où se trouve donc le mensonge, la vérité ? Où ont-ils cru discerner un jour la bête noire dans le cœur de son interlocuteur, s'il n'est autre que le chétif, agité, sarcastique garçon de toujours ? Ont-ils commis une terrible erreur, l'ont-ils accusé à tort en le traitant de menace ? Cette pensée lui est insupportable, imaginer qu'il n'a pas soutenu l'humain quand celui-ci criait son innocence, qu'il n'a fait attention qu'aux gestes blessants, qu'à l'éloignement et aux ressentiments, qu'aux séquelles laissées par le Nogitsune. Ils en sont peut-être les auteurs et depuis tous ces mois, Stiles s'est tut, impuissant de l'étiquette qu'ils lui avaient agrafée au visage. Ils en avaient peut-être oublié qu'avant d'être un monstre sanguinaire, il était leur ami.

Cependant, toutes ces obscurités ne l'aident pas. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il ne sait plus. Il passe à côté.

— Stiles... hasarde-t-il après une brève inspiration.

— Non, tais-toi ! rétorque le prénommé en levant les mains en signe de rédemption.

Le geste est si vif que la prise solide du loup-garou sur son corps est balayée au passage. Ses pupilles se font oublier, soudainement admiratives des inégalités du parquet. Un immense malaise se crée alors entre eux, tandis qu'ils se refusent autant l'un que l'autre le moindre commentaire ironique. Ils se fuient du regard, le plus jeune n'en revient même pas. Ce changement d'attitude le heurte de plein fouet et prouve qu'il a définitivement décidé de foirer ses chances. Il s'en mord d'emblée les doigts, du moins mentalement. Il s'en veut. Pour tout. Pour avoir débarqué en pleine nuit en parfait insomniaque, pour avoir joué du marteau-piqueur sur la porte d'entrée en parfait dément, pour avoir craqué au pire moment possible en parfait abruti, mais surtout, pour s'être mis à nu dans l'un des monologues les plus inexplicables qu'il n'a jamais prononcés. Le parfait cliché.

Dans un reniflement, il bredouille une excuse qui n'a pas de sens à ce stade et tant pis. Combien ? Combien d'excuses est-il prêt à gémir avant de renoncer, de se laisser aller à la folie et à l'incompréhension ? Ne vient-il pas déjà de franchir le pas ? Tout s'embrouille et il réalise entre deux vagues salines qu'il n'est coupable de rien, que ses mains honteuses recouvrent toutefois son visage innocent. Il se voit chuter à l'envers, ses pieds remontent sur le rebord et le précipice n'en est que plus profond. Le mirage est irréel à la vue extérieure et pourtant, il en a le vertige. Aussitôt, sa conscience s'éclaire, semblable à une ampoule qui grésille et d'un claquement de doigts, il se retrouve à nouveau dans le loft. Le vide creuse de l'intérieur.

Épuisé mentalement, il se dandine. Ridicules, ses doigts se tordent, pendant qu'il se force à ne pas déglutir davantage, si un tant soit peu qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait sans le savoir. Cette confusion lui ronge les intestins. Ses jambes n'ont souhait que de faire volte-face pour s'échapper ou de combler la distance entre eux pour forcer l'expression de Derek à se dérider, dans un baiser, probablement, avant de sûrement mourir étrangler pour avoir osé commettre un pareil mouvement. Encore un signal contradictoire. À croire qu'il les cultive de façon industrielle.

Ses neurones divaguent et dans un éclat de foudre, ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, littéralement. L'esprit du non invité est comme reconnecté aux récents événements, d'une lucidité à faire pâlir, et il sait. Il a tort, il a tellement tort qu'il en éclate violemment de rire sous le froncement de sourcils de son aîné. Parce que Derek est Derek. Pas un putain d'éventuel refuge, pas une putain d'ancre disposée à le rattraper dans sa chute, pas un putain de futur petit ami qui épongerait sa peine... En fait, il n'est pas autre chose qu'un putain de mec inaccessible, tellement invivable qu'il serait même capable de se persuader d'être heureux s'il poussait dans le vide le seul individu lui démontrant un semblant affection. Quand est-ce que Stiles a pu ne serait-ce que penser obtenir plus d'un mec avec un portrait pareil ? Quel con.

Dès lors, le fils du shérif se sent stupide et désespéré. Et totalement incompris, à tel point qu'il a envie de s'enfermer lui-même à double tour dans une cellule. Parce qu'il a le droit à la tendresse, à un regard amical, confiant, non ? Son entourage en profite bien lui, à veiller les uns sur les autres comme des chiots, tandis qu'il se meurt à l'écart. Il aime penser que ce n'est pas un privilège d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer — il avait cru avoir Scott —, bien qu'il commence franchement à en douter. Il y a tant d'opinions d'un avant qui n'ont plus de consistances dans cet « après ». Le soutien inconditionnel a-t-il suivi au tournant ? La réponse se forge d'elle-même, il n'y a plus que lui. Dans le monde commun, la mort d'une famille soulève la solitude ; dans le monde surnaturel, les morts qu'il a causées ont mené son exil.

Mais à supposer que l'amitié soit un privilège et que ce droit lui fut retiré le jour de sa naissance, cela justifie alors le rempart phénoménal de dédain qu'il s'est pris durant toute sa vie par l'entièreté du lycée. De Beacon Hills. Le désintérêt de Scott à la venue de Theo n'a été que la suite logique, un bon vieux « cause à effet », pour ainsi finir sur sa rupture assez violente avec Malia. Ouais, mauvaise pensée d'amener le sujet là-dessus...

Ce jour-là, la franchise de la coyote l'avait foutu par terre, surtout lorsqu'elle avait défini leur relation de « bouée de sauvetage » plus que de sentiments assurés. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. En fait, cet aveu avait été une gifle d'une puissance inouïe. Au même moment, sa relation avec Scott explosait au ralenti et l'accaparait tout entier, s'évertuant à ne pas crier sa haine à la figure de l'autre chimère. Par conséquent, quand elle avait demandé de rompre, il avait eu l'impression que le monde le prenait en chasse.

Apparemment, elle hésitait déjà depuis longtemps à lui avouer le renversement progressif de son affection, retenu néanmoins par la possibilité de perdre son unique repère de l'époque. Selon elle, en quelques mois, il est passé par toutes les étapes ; d'abord jouet sexuel, ensuite point d'ancrage et âme sœur irremplaçable, pour finalement semer la méfiance sur tous les plans. Être pris en doute de plus en plus, apprécier de moins en moins intensément au fur et à mesure, voilà à quoi s'est réduite leur complicité. Cela s'apparentait à manger du sable sans conviction, avec le songe récalcitrant et nauséeux qu'il avait eu un jour le goût de mélasse. À vouloir retourner le monde contre un frais et douteux arrivant, Stiles s'est ironiquement attiré les foudres au-dessus de lui. Ne lui en sois résulté qu'une perte de confiance amère de la part des habitants de Beacon Hills, tandis que Théo joue dorénavant le larron en foire.

Au milieu de cette folie s'est ajouté le souvenir de la sienne. Le froid qu'avait, à une époque, insinué le Nogitsune dans la meute a soudain sonné en une sorte d'avertissement, une prédiction qui se réalisait par mégarde. Cette dernière n'aida pas à fonder des bases saines et Malia en usa avec la facilité d'une excuse. Autant dire qu'ils ont plutôt mal géré les imprévus, témoins de leurs échecs à multiples reprises, sans se résoudre à y mettre un terme. Toutefois, ils s'aimaient et ils leur étaient impossibles de s'éloigner malgré la peine quotidienne qu'ils enduraient. Ils y survivraient. En théorie.

Elle vit les choses autrement et choisit au final d'écouter sa raison, c'est-à-dire rien du tout. Ils rompirent, après avoir bien évidemment culpabilisé et hurlé sous l'abus de l'amertume, loin d'édulcorer leurs réflexions. Larguer l'élu de son cœur s'avère étrangement compliqué, surtout quand on l'aime. Mais juste pas assez, pas comme _ça_ , peu importe ce que cela puisse signifier dans la bouche d'une fille.

Morale de l'histoire ; on aime l'idée d'un Stiles, mais pas la personne en elle-même. Joie et bonne humeur en perspective !

Il ne lui en veut même pas, en réalité. Malia a été un coup de foudre jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il plaçait en elle toutes ses espérances refoulées. Un besoin d'amour pour essuyer le passage de la possession démoniaque. Faute de trouver quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi passionné, d'aussi détruit, il l'a aimé elle. Avec le recul, il a plus souffert des quatre vérités de leur dispute que de leur séparation en soi. Ils ne se sont pas éloignés à proprement dit, ils ont seulement mis des mots là où ils préféraient se taire. Puis, aimer sans retour, il avait connu en long et en large dans une autre vie avec une indéniable Banshee. Il s'est fait une raison depuis, il le fera avec une coyote. Même si pour cela, il a dû découvrir que celle qui l'aime, l'aimait, le considère dès à présent comme une bombe à retardement sur le chemin de la sauvagerie, sans retour possible. Elle a eu le don de lui retourner l'estomac pour une sacrée paire de semaines. Voire le triple.

Depuis, l'eau a manifestement coulé sous les ponts et il s'est repointé dans un premier temps à la case du bon vieux teneur de chandelle, désarmé en période de guerres de surcroît, au sein de la meute. Ou pas. Tout n'a été qu'un pâle reflet. Il avait l'impression d'être là dans l'unique but d'être gardé à l'œil ; ni hors de vue, ni tout à fait dans la confidence, semblable à un danger potentiel. Les réunions « officielles » auxquelles il a assisté au loft reflètent cette ambiance, meublées par les murmures lycanthropes qui se pensaient discrets. La coyote en périple dans un pays inconnu depuis peu, il se trouve seul d'une façon bien cruelle. La pièce est remplie, mais les dos tournés.

D'un côté, Scott s'empêche de le pousser à l'extérieur, de l'autre, Théo lui hausse un sourcil vainqueur. Les derniers adolescents l'examinent en coin, puis l'excluent de peur d'être contaminé par une maladie orpheline, jusqu'à ne plus le voir du tout un beau matin. Ils espèrent sûrement que lorsque le problème est invisible, le problème n'est plus. Les adultes se montrent d'une vigilance plus expérimentée, mais Stiles n'est pas persuadé de les préférer aux premiers. Aujourd'hui ou demain, il agonise et... garde patience.

En spectateur passif, il se poste en retrait et mesure tour à tour ses alliés pas vraiment amis, chacun à se préoccuper d'une cause plus grande qu'eux. En l'occurrence, le neutraliser, lui qui les observe à un pas de là. « Sois encore plus proche de tes ennemis. »

Même s'ils cachent encore leur jeu à ce stade et prétextent des mises au point, l'ancien Nogitsune n'est pas stupide, il a très bien compris leur but. Il ne peut pas dire pourquoi les choses ont fini ainsi, quand exactement, il est passé du stade humain fragile et gênant à un hypocrite criminel. Où ont-ils pioché cette idée, est-elle un minimum plausible si on en exclut les coïncidences ? Ces questions ne semblent pas perturber leur jugement critique. En vérité, ils s'en fichent plus que de raison, ils ne font que pointer du doigt un coupable et bientôt, ils l'enfermeront. Stiles ne voit pas d'autres motifs à leur chasse aux sorcières. Elle les aliène et plus le temps passe, plus il incarne le fameux projet de leur folie. De concept, il sera existence.

En outre, une sorte d'ombre pèse autour de lui et il n'y distingue qu'un maigre reflet de Peter. Il en éprouve de la sympathie, exactement comme il aimait le mal qu'a révélé du démon en lui, douloureux, mais qui l'a embrassé dans sa totalité, sans jugement. Et il ferme les yeux sur la comédie ambiante, enfin, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau donne l'alerte.

Cette fin d'après-midi-là, des milliers d'interrogations sans réponse émergent dans un coin de sa tête, mais il n'ouvre pas la bouche, trop saisi par sa contemplation, presque interdite. Il a une montée de solitude, parce qu'il n'a plus d'amis avec qui partager, plus de Nogitsune à qui se dévouer. Empreint de cette conclusion, il sort de ses songes, lorsqu'il tombe sur l'expression observatrice de Derek, identique à la sienne. Cela fait remonter une bouffée d'air en lui, une espèce de compréhension mutuelle, de l'empathie. Un lien neuf, un espoir de compagnie qu'il ne pensait pas retrouver. Une belle saloperie d'illusion qui est aussi parfaite qu'inexistante, mais il ne le sait pas, pas encore. Le piège s'est refermé. Idiot qu'il est, il laisse ses divagations accomplirent le boulot parmi l'océan d'hormones qui le noie heure après heure. Il ne cherche à le vérifier illico presto. Il y pense sans arrêt, incapable de se défaire à l'idée. Naïvement, il en aboutit que si la Hale est son coup de foudre, son cousin a toujours été une décharge électrique. Désagréable, certes, mais déjà plus que l'apparente indifférence du monde autour de lui. Pourquoi ne pas ainsi tenter, plonger, tomber à l'aveuglette tant qu'à essayer ? Il n'a plus grand-chose à perdre de toute manière.

Voilà ce qui le hante en cette nuit pourrie de jeudi insipide, soit cent soixante-deux heures — non, il ne compte pas — après la réunion fatidique. Alors, à une épingle à cheveux de la folie, il s'enquit enfin de perturber le sommeil du seul être habilité à le calmer ou tout du moins à l'envoyer au tapis ; le lycaon hautement scrutateur. S'ensuit à l'instant courant leur petite scène mélodramatique et mutine, le monologue honteux et le silence pesant, la découverte de la supercherie et des élucubrations de son cerveau. Des barres à l'état pur !

Puis, narquois, il se rappelle qu'il ne devrait pas avoir quelque chose à perdre. Trop tard, il l'apprend à ses dépens. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il perd et le sol se dérobe sous son poids. Contrairement à ses fantasmes débiles de contes de fées, il est le seul à la ressentir leur décharge, sinon, il ne serait pas là à patauger dans la semoule avec un adulte paumé à ses pieds. Cette vérité emporte son dernier rêve à la con, son unique support auquel il se raccroche pourtant salement. Et la douche est glaciale, parce que l'homme anxieux qui le dévisage n'est pas un éventuel compagnon de route, jamais. Point barre.

Il est tout seul dans cet abîme.

— Stiles !

Il est secoué comme un prunier, sursaute, interrompt son rire, s'énerve et se dégage de l'emprise familière. Sa propre violence l'étrangle en une fraction d'atome. D'une irruption subite, la colère bouillonne dans ses entrailles, rend son souffle erratique bien plus que n'importe quelle exclamation désopilante. Son pouls s'emballe en quatrième vitesse. Il a besoin de briser le premier truc à portée de main et de ne plus subir la douleur au creux de sa poitrine. Elle brouille tout, le brûle au fer battu. Elle a un désir de destruction et il aimerait pleurer, parce qu'elle menace de les renverser, lui et ses jambes en coton. Il a pris trop de coups, il ne sait plus comment gérer celui-ci, il a oublié. C'est un ultimatum. Il a cru poser une question insignifiante, un peu grotesque, elle est en réalité inaccessible, si tourmentée qu'elle tourne en rond sous son crâne et il n'entend qu'un au secours. L'ouïe surnaturelle de Derek n'y peut rien.

Ce dernier le fixe, incrédule face à ses sautes d'humeur d'adolescent. Il est prêt à siffler une connerie réconfortante, mais Stiles ne le supporterait pas et le coiffe au poteau :

— J'ai dit, ta gueule !

La phrase est viscérale et tend leurs muscles. Inconsciemment, il fait un pas en arrière lorsque le Hale referme sa mâchoire dans un rictus tordu. L'irritation du lycéen doit être contagieuse, car toute patience a quitté sa figure.

— Non, tu as dit « tais-toi », avant de rire en parfait hystérique ! peste-t-il en un mouvement de bras exaspéré.

Son interlocuteur hausse un sourcil et sa répartie légendaire fuse aussitôt :

— Tu fais dans l'humour, maintenant ?

Derek lui lance un faux sourire et, ensuite, lâche un soupir. Le changement est radical. En moins d'un espace-temps, il renonce à envenimer la situation, contrairement à leur règle tacite. Il n'a plus la force de jouer les vieux cyniques, pas quand il est question de se mesurer à l'entêtement d'un hyperactif au bord d'un précipice. Auquel cas, autant le balancer tout de suite à la flotte.

— Si ça t'évite de t'endormir, chuchote-t-il doucement, la gorge serrée.

Malgré la pointe d'animosité, il semble sincère. Au timbre calme de sa voix, une lueur s'effrite dans le regard de Stiles. Il commence à ne plus savoir où il en est et se gratte l'intérieur du coude par automatisme.

— Je ne m'endormais pas... grommelle-t-il en détournant les yeux, encore. Il m'arrive parfois de réfléchir avant de parler.

Du coin de l'œil, il se perd derrière les ombres de l'appartement, mais le repos est de courte durée.

— Ouais bah, si tu pouvais parler sur ce coup, ça m'arrangerait. Parce qu'à trop penser dans ta tête, je m'impatiente dans le monde réel.

Le loup-garou n'a vraiment aucun tact quand il veut. Parfois, ils se ressemblent beaucoup trop pour leur propre bien. Irrité, Stiles renifle et sa langue émet un petit sifflement revêche.

— Hilarant. Lâche-moi, d'accord ? s'impatiente-t-il en un froncement de nez.

— Stiles, tu t'entends, bordel ? Y a deux minutes, tu t'extasiais sur... s'attarde Derek un court instant avant d'enchaîner de plus belle. Je veux même pas savoir sur quoi, en fait ! Et là, tu me repousses comme la peste.

L'adolescent s'agite aussitôt à cette seconde exposition de ses faits et gestes lunatiques. Il a l'impression d'être un objet de foire. Il se sent pris au piège. Cette conversation ne tourne pas dans le sens qu'il souhaite, en fait, la voir tourner est déjà un élément qui le dérange. La présence du Hale l'étouffe ; elle réalise peu à peu ce qui se trame autour d'elle et cherche une explication. Elle pointe ses envies insensées, ses actions tordues.

— Appelle ça de la psychologie inversée. Je demandais ton attention, je l'ai eu. Sauf que surprise ! Je m'en fous maintenant, expédie-t-il en se décalant à droite, puis à gauche. Tu me laisses passer, bon sang !

À son ton agressif, le corps de Derek ne bouge pas d'un cil, plus imposant qu'un des piliers du loft, mais son expression impassible retombe comme un soufflé.

— Je suis désolé.

— Il pleut déjà, pas besoin d'en rajouter, ricane-t-il anxieusement.

— Non, je suis sérieux, Stiles. Je suis désolé.

Il entend à nouveau la parfaite franchise dans sa voix, mais cette fois, il refuse d'y croire. Pas si c'est pour reculer dans la même embuscade. Il croise les bras.

— De quoi ?

L'adulte le fixe avec hébétude et toute sa prestance se disloque sur le sol. Il ouvre la bouche, mal assuré, et s'éclaircit les cordes vocales.

— Tu sais... Les fausses suggestions... T'avoir induit en erreur...

— Oh, je t'en prie ! Derek, stop ! s'emporte-t-il avec de larges mouvements outragés de bras. N'essaye même pas de jouer le père compréhensif, vous croyez tous que j'ai assassiné mon ego avant de vous rencontrer ou bien ?! Laisse-le respirer !

En un bruissement de cils, sa voix s'étouffe dans l'œuf et ils se taisent. L'embarras est palpable et pourtant... Ses bras dégringolent. Cette expression, _encore_. Le loup-garou l'observe avec un air captivé, le même qu'ils avaient il y a cent soixante-deux heures et une dizaine de minutes. Elle l'oppresse et il prend conscience que leurs respirations se sont brusquement bloquées quand il formule un son inaudible entre ses mâchoires :

— _Quoi ?_

Un minuscule sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'adulte et il se mord lentement la lèvre inférieure. Ses biceps se croisent sur son torse, il descend son regard, le remonte et Stiles remarque brusquement qu'il n'y a plus aucune ride concentrée en travers de son front. Plus de préoccupations. Plus de soucis. Plus de souffrances. Voilà, uniquement ce regard.

— En général, on vient frapper à ma porte pour m'annoncer un tueur en série en ville ou un mort, n'importe quoi de tragique. Toi, Stiles... souffle-t-il en passant longuement une main sur son visage et il s'abandonne dans un univers dépourvu de mots, ailleurs.

Derek fouille son âme du regard. Il a un aperçu de ce qu'elle renferme derrière son masque d'horreurs et n'admire plus cette vague sombre en surface comme le font les autres. Il est désormais certain. Il s'est mépris tout ce temps, lui qui est en permanence à l'affût, méfiant de quiconque, renfermé dans son passé, il a manqué le signal d'alarme. Cette nuit, le garçon de vingt kilos tout mouillé a dû lui crier dessus pour qu'il entende enfin raison. Se remémorant ses mots écorchés vifs, ils éclatent toutes les barrières de l'adulte. Il les apprécie à leur juste valeur. Il les admire, les magnifie en comparaison de son existence chaotique, lourde de regrets et de culpabilité. Elles ne sont que franchises au milieu des mensonges et des trahisons qui polluent son passé, elles coupent aussi aisément que des feuilles de brouillon. Stiles a eu le culot de lui dire « Je t'aime ».

— ... Toi, tu es plein de surprises, avoue-t-il en soupirant et sa main se glisse ensuite dans ses cheveux. Tu arrives toujours à m'étonner, c'est incroyable. Comment tu veux que je réagisse à ça, hein ?

C'est une question rhétorique, mais plus rien ne sort de sa bouche. Devant le regard ébahi de l'ancien hyperactif, il est déphasé. Ces mois semblent tout à coup terribles, interminables et étrangement... terminés. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir cette expression enfantine, si naturelle, sur le visage de Stiles.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules.

— Tu as dit que j'étais parfait, relève-t-il négligemment.

— Hein ?

— Quand j'ai éclaté de rire, ce qui a le mérite de t'étonner apparemment, tu m'as traité de « parfait hystérique ». Cette réaction me va, la partie compliment surtout.

L'aîné a une moue amusée, suivie d'un simple gloussement, aussi clair que la pluie qui ruisselle sur les vitres. Ils ont eu tort, il a eu tort. Stiles n'est pas le Nogitsune, il ne le sera jamais. En voulant anéantir leur pire ennemi, ils ont rejeté un membre de leur meute, ont douté de lui jusqu'à perdre toute confiance, l'ont malmené jusqu'au pétage de plomb. Derek en souffre rien qu'à l'idée, il vivait ce genre de solitude il y a peu et c'est justement l'arrivée de Scott et de son meilleur ami qui l'en a sorti. Être considéré en paria de cette façon rendrait n'importe qui dépossédé. Il l'a été, Stiles aussi, comment a-t-il pu ne pas faire le lien ?

— Te fais pas d'illusion, non plus, mentit-il, parce qu'il serait capable là, tout de suite, de chanter des louanges au lycéen pour continuer à lui extorquer cette phéromone.

Ses sens sur-développés aux aguets, il se gorge du calme communicatif que dégage le corps fluet en face de lui, un mélange invisible d'apaisement et d'abandon. C'est familier, réconfortant et il est submergé par la nostalgie, à l'époque où la compagnie catatonique de son oncle et le caractère pointu du père d'Allison étaient leurs soucis principaux. Puis, plus loin encore, où sa famille se languissait avec insouciance au soleil les jours d'été.

À un mètre, Stiles ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Les deux iris verts accrochés à lui ne contribuent pas beaucoup à sa concentration, déjà qu'il n'est pas habitué à suivre le cours de sa pensée en règle générale. Mais bizarrement, il n'a jamais été autant détendu, autant lui-même à son souvenir, et il réalise abruptement que sa tentative n'est pas si infondée. S'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il serait allé pleurer sur les genoux d'un sociopathe tel que Peter, pas sur ceux lucides de son cousin. Derek est sa décharge électrique. Il s'est lancé en connaissance de cause, et même si le résultat n'est pas celui qu'il rêvait, il en est presque reconnaissant, parce que c'est la réalité. Le loup-garou ne lui donnera pas un gage d'amour, mais il compatit à sa façon. Il le voit. Derek le voit et le vide du Nogitsune n'a plus lieu d'être.

— J'ai déjà servi, merci, élude-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour un quelconque public.

Le Hale fronce les sourcils, partagé par son habituelle méfiance et sa réticence à entrer dans le vif d'un sujet inconnu. Pas question qu'il nage dans ses eaux-là, le cerveau absurde de Stiles n'est franchement pas sa tasse de thé, aussi « parfait » qu'il soit.

Puis, il s'arrête de réfléchir, arrête de considérer l'humain en cible à abattre et lui adresse simplement un sourire, encouragé d'un :

— Servi quoi ?

Il cesse de résister, tout simplement.


End file.
